


Empty

by Ilthi



Series: Compendium [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age II Quest - All That Remains, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Instrospective, it's a thing, it's the aftermath of it, kind of, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthi/pseuds/Ilthi
Summary: Fenris goes to Hawke when she needs it the most.





	Empty

-×-

 

A soft knocking at the bedroom door did nothing to stir the figure laying on their side, curled so far into themselves the large bed looked empty. After a moment, a sliver of light broke through the darkness in the room and the sound of someone slipping into the room broke the silence before the closing of the heavy door sealed it back in.  
  
“I apologise for the intrusion.” Fenris whispered, his deep voice lowered out of respect, or perhaps out of solemness. Hawke couldn't quite place it as she sat up, head resting on her knees as it throbbed in pain. She gave a non-committal sound, her voice breaking as she tried to answer. Looking up to see the elven man standing awkwardly by the door, she pat the bed next to her, indicating he should sit.  
  
It took a moment for him to actually move and when he did, it was to sit a good arm's length away, the distance only furthering the ache in her heart. It felt as though he was merely doing this out of a sense of duty, perhaps the other members of the party pushed him to do it- an ugly thought. Her face crumpled once more and fresh tears burned at her eyes, a sob wrenching out of her.  
  
She could feel the bed shift and could hear the clanking of metal as a clawed gauntlet fell on the bed behind them, a warm hand placed on her shoulder as a sign of comfort. The silence was almost oppressive as it fell over them, only broken by a few sniffles as Hawke tried to stop the tears from falling.  
  
“I...” Fenris' voice trailed off, his mouth clicking shut as he tried to think of the words, the hand on her shoulder squeezing slightly. “I don't know what to say.” He admitted, green eyes looking down at the stone floor. It surprised him when Hawke leaned against his side, head resting on his shoulder as hot tears fell onto the bare skin, though he didn't loosen his grip. Instead, he hesitantly rested his cheek against her black hair, his thumb stroking random patterns on her shoulder.  
  
“Just... just let me stay like this.” Hawke murmured after a brief pause, the tremble in her voice unmistakeable. “You don't have to say anything.” It was odd, the usual blunt humour she used to lighten the mood was gone, the vulnerability in her voice and demeanour was something he had never seen before. When Carver was recruited by the Templar's she only showed the barest hint of remorse, though it was covered up quickly.  
  
So to hold Hawke while she was in this state, to be trusted enough to comfort her... It was more than he could handle at the moment. He had to be strong for her, however, to push his own discomfort away and let himself be there in her time of need. To give her comfort in a troubling time was more than he deserved.  
  
Eventually he heard her breathing even out and her hiccuping sobs eased, the occasional sound escaping to prove her slumber was anything but peaceful. He had no idea how long they sat there in the uneasy silence, how long Hawke had been asleep, though he knew it couldn't have been comfortable for the grieving woman. Gently picking himself up Fenris eased Hawke back to lay down.  
  
Something kept him there, however. Perhaps it was a lingering feeling of guilt or perhaps it was the way he could still feel the wetness on his shoulder. It could've even been a mixture of the two for all he knew. Soon the other gauntlet he wore was next to its twin on the bed as he sat back down, bare fingers running through her hair in a weak attempt to provide comfort in her dreams. He couldn't be sure it was working or not, though Hawke had stopped stirring and let out a stuttered sigh before her breathing evened out once again.  
  
Fenris took that as a positive.  
  
When the grey light of the early morning sky started to fill the room Fenris used the opportunity to tuck Hawke up under the blankets and collect his gauntlets, taking a step to leave the room before he hesitated once again. He found it amusing how he was so sure on the battlefield and in his escape, yet Hawke was the only person he met who made him unsure of himself. Leaning down, he tucked a long lock of black hair behind her ear before placing a kiss on her forehead, slipping out of the room moments later.  
  
When Hawke awoke hours later, she felt a confusion mixture of feelings. She was still devastated, though a small part of her felt the lingering effects of Fenris' actions of the past night. Things would be okay in time, even if in the moment it didn't feel like it.

 

-×-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought! I'm trying to get back into writing, which is why the perspective shifts between Fenris and Hawke.


End file.
